


【FF7SC】格式化‧６

by nataku_s83584



Category: FF7SC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataku_s83584/pseuds/nataku_s83584
Kudos: 1





	【FF7SC】格式化‧６

【ＦＦ７ＳＣ】 格式化‧６

－－－－－

當人類文明進化攀上新高峰之時，過往歷史終將被世人挖掘重啟作為警惕。發展史學家認為人民應知曉星球歷史，才能得以永續生存。

那麼，世界又是從何而起？

在已故露克蕾西亞教授所留下的學說當中，宇宙與星球曾被多次提及，星球的生命仰賴生命之泉，那是以萬物作為基礎，在生與死之間留存於星球地殼底下之脈動，它可作為輪迴之床，亦可作為生物死亡之彌留，星球就是以此為生。

史學家們追溯到最初統領世界的史特萊夫將尚未有凝聚意識的人類歸為一起，完美結合制度與文化，為世界人類規範奠定了基礎，成為後世典範沿襲至今。

但可惜的是，對於史特萊夫相關歷史卻少之又少，史學家們對於這個人是否真正存在過還有所保留，畢竟流傳下來的事蹟都太趨於神格化，在舊時代僅口語相傳下誇大成分居多，究竟是真實抑或只是臆測，至此還未有答案。

不過有件事是可以確定的，星球曾在距今550年前遭逢巨變，地質物理學家引用露克蕾西亞教授所遺留下的一份地質檢測報告指出，星球地層中有未知的時間斷層留存下來，為了證實這份報告，地質物理學家的確在五百年前土壤中確定其毀滅跡象。

現在踩踏的土壤是從星球最底層受地殼運動震出來的，已有上千年歷史，但星球到底為何毀滅？又如何再生？直到現在依舊沒有解答。

眾多科學家笑稱，若是能找到史特萊夫後代，也許能將此謎團解開。但這也僅僅是句玩笑話罷了，畢竟誰能找得到史特萊夫後人呢？那早已成了不可能辦到的揶揄話。

－－－－－

改裝車芬里爾引擎呼嘯，在臨近尼布爾海姆外圍處繞行，直到靠近煉油廠幾步之遙時停下。

賽菲羅斯先行從後座跨腿下車，克勞德將車停穩後彈開劍閘隨意放置幾把劍收起即下地，兩人並行而走，預知等會要進入調查，賽菲羅斯扯了幾下身上布條將正宗條正位置在背上，而克勞德身後劍袋也簡化了，只插了兩把劍降低重量。

進入時沒受多少刁難，裡頭員工各忙各的，只有負責人在聽聞神羅戰士到此調查時上前提供場內入線協助，還不忘拿出管線配置圖給賽菲羅斯過目。

將配置圖拿在手中，照著路線指示，兩人將煉油廠平面圖大致看過一遍，互相分配調查區域後，分別前往反方向進行調查。

他們仔細將可能引起意外的老舊管線一一記錄下來，每到新的區域就先從維修專用梯開始進入，幾番重複，直到確定沒有遺漏，才重回分別處集合，雙方再重新將對方剛走過的路線再重新查看一遍。

就這麼互相重複兩次以上，克勞德才暫時安心。將雙方所記錄下來的老舊管線筆記發了一份給盧法斯，一份給文森特後，兩人才從煉油廠走出。

「場內已檢查完畢，要前往下一座煉油廠嗎？」

「不，在這附近看看，雖然尚無發現原油滲出，但還是檢查周遭是否有受到污染的地方。」

「知道了。」

煉油廠座落於山腳下，兩人從門口繞行至後方，沿著山間小徑仔細翻找雜草中是否有原油滲透出來，一路走到一處離煉油廠兩公里外難發現的，被雜草隱蔽只能彎著腰才能進入的洞穴。

克勞德看了一眼，又抬頭檢視周圍及泥地，確定無發現魔物獸徑才決定進入。

他可不想一進去還得彎著腰跟魔獸打起來。

由克勞德領頭彎腰進入，賽菲羅斯艱難半跪撥開長到小腿肚上雜草後，終於也一併進來。

靠扶著岩牆，兩人小心翼翼深入，才走沒幾步，裡頭別有洞天，雖然入口狹小，但很快就能直起身子，腳下斜度高，頭頂往上一看居然還能見到幾分光亮。

順著斜坡繼續前行，光線越來越吃緊，克勞德估計目前已下降至地平線下5，6層樓高度，前方已經一片黑，再過去就不是光線能照到的範圍了。

也許是洞窟裡空氣不流通，兩人呼吸聲加重，克勞德看著腳下砂地蹭了幾下，沙沙的，也不太像有原油溢出的樣子，決定轉往另個地方看看。

「我先返回洞口看看還有沒有其他入口，再往前空氣稀薄，光線照不進去，別查探太久，沒其他問題就返回與我會合。」

「好的教父。」

點點頭，克勞德身子往岩牆靠上，撐著賽菲羅斯肩膀，一個提氣蹬牆越過後原路往返。

一邊走回，一邊思考著洞穴環境，些許陽光灑在小徑上。照理說，能打進陽光的洞穴比較不會有空氣不流通的問題，那麼為什麼剛才那地方倍感不適？

不知不覺回到入口處，彎腰走出，隨手將方才拿在手上撥動亂草的枯樹枝一丟，發覺哪裡不太對勁。

如果說石油原油液體如油般呈淡綠色水狀，原油氣體型態則是看不見的空氣，也就是天然氣，瓦斯之類的物質的話，那麼在洞穴裡無法呼吸的空氣…

「…不好！」

心下一凜，裡頭是天然氣！

「賽菲羅斯！」

扭頭朝洞口大喊，裡頭深處沒有光亮的地方，若要調查，最基本會做的事，就是製造光亮。

要是賽菲羅斯如同自己剛剛那樣拿著枯枝，會做出什麼？

「賽菲羅斯！別點火！」

一頭正要鑽進洞口，可就在瞬間，洞穴深處傳來爆炸聲響，克勞德暗罵聲該死，整個山頭被震的劇烈搖晃，上方幾顆落石砸了下來，連忙緊貼岩牆，心口頓時緊縮焦急如焚。

「喔不！」

落石不斷砸下，克勞德只能暫時尋找掩護，洞穴中那條小徑前方被煙塵覆蓋，濃厚煙塵開始從裡頭湧出直撲上臉，嗆的克勞德只能壓低身子不斷咳嗽。

他將左手袖口擋在口鼻上，緊皺眉頭，停頓一會兒，望看上方落石漸緩才急忙爬起身子衝進去，心裡殷切期盼著賽菲羅斯還活著。

裡頭煙塵正緩緩落地，卻還是些許被克勞德慌亂步伐經過時再度揚起。

直到他終於靠近方才所站的地方，賽菲羅斯早已倒臥在地，粉塵在他身上蓋了一層灰，衣服在爆炸瞬間衝出的火苗燒了大半，連帶賽菲羅斯全身因燒傷嫩肉外翻，血絲在爆開的皮膚上流竄，人早已昏迷不醒。

克勞德瞪大雙眼，唇口不自覺顫抖，心口一沉，渾身彷彿遭受雷擊般動彈不得。

「不！咳咳…賽菲羅斯！」

幾乎是失力般跪倒在側，顧不上自己也被粉塵輕度嗆傷，抖著伸手在下擺中找著治療魔石，翻找著卻怎麼也找不著，急了用上點力將下擺扯下，整個拿起甩出一堆魔石，還是沒有。

「可惡…可惡…居然忘了…在文森特那！」

目光移到賽菲羅斯臉上，身軀前傾雙手在那細緻臉上抹了幾下，粉塵被抹開，他緊閉著雙眼，無任何反應完全昏迷氣弱尤絲，血液不斷從傷口滲出，整個人看上去面目全非糟糕透頂，要是再不快點急救，賽菲羅斯就會死在這裡。

「咳…你不能死…！」

「我沒准你死，你不能…咳咳…」

「賽菲羅斯！」

一遍遍撫摸他的臉頰，爆開來的肌膚上血水滿溢，克勞德不斷叫喚卻一點用都沒有。

沒了治療魔石還有什麼方法！？

任何方法都好！快想想！

明明這時後最需要的就是冷靜，可心臟像被緊緊捏住，克勞德已無平常那般從容，稚嫩的臉沾上一層灰，雙眼裡全是焦急悲憤，因焦慮擔憂呼吸繁亂顫抖著，雙手不停在賽菲羅斯臉上輕輕拍打，期望著這樣他就能睜開眼告訴自己他沒事。

可這怎麼可能？

簡直是異想天開！

伸手進賽菲羅斯脖子後方，克勞德將賽菲羅斯整個往自己懷裡帶，半擁抱著，無助喘氣看著血液不斷溢出，如同賽菲羅斯即將流失的生命。

隨後，呼吸一窒，一個瘋狂念頭從他腦袋一閃而過。

賽菲羅斯體內存著與自己相同的基因，也因此，雖然賽菲羅斯自己是不知情，但克勞德可是盡可能的極為避免自身與賽菲羅斯任何血液或唾液觸碰到他人身上。

敞若自己將血液灌輸給他，那麼是否能救賽菲羅斯一命？

「沒有辦法了…試試看吧…！」

帶著急病亂投醫的心情，直接架起右腳讓賽菲羅斯靠上，喘了幾下，右手向後將一把短劍抽出，克勞德看著左手手腕，甩了甩翻開袖口，咬牙將手套咬下甩到一旁，橫起劍提氣，右手那把劍直接從左手手腕用力劃下，頓時血液噴濺而出。

克勞德已然顧不上疼，救賽菲羅斯的想法直接將痛覺麻痺。左手手腕貼上賽菲羅斯唇邊，右手丟掉劍扶住賽菲羅斯下顎，將湧出來的血一點一滴往嘴裡送。

「喝下去…咳咳，喝下去啊！該死的！」

可惜那些湧出的血並無法讓賽菲羅斯喝下，血液只能從毫無意識的賽菲羅斯唇口中再度流出。

見狀，克勞德急忙將賽菲羅斯平躺，右手架開嘴，左手靠前讓血液滴入，可卻還是無法讓賽菲羅斯喝下，他舌頭擋住了食道。

克勞德咬牙，沒多想低頭就吻上唇口，伸進舌頭將裡頭賽菲羅斯的舌頭壓住不讓壓迫食道，才又把左手貼近，緊緊握拳湧出更多血一點一點全部滴進賽菲羅斯口中。

確定食道暢通才抬起頭，將更多血灌了進去。

「醒醒…求你了…賽菲咳咳咳…」

胸口起伏不斷喘息，吸入煙塵讓克勞德不停大口喘氣，喉間麻癢咳個不停，太過激動焦急的自己，早就被方才爆炸中所產生熱氣熱的被汗水打遍全身，臉上沾著血，死撐著不良姿勢漸漸渾身開始發軟，眼神逐漸渙散，可意識還清晰著。

但就算如此狼狽，他還是沒停下急救賽菲羅斯的念頭。

直到賽菲羅斯眉頭輕輕皺了幾下，克勞德冷汗涔涔不確定死盯着，知曉不是幻覺才收起酸麻左手，扯了布條隨意在左手手腕繞上幾圈止血，咬牙綁緊後，又低頭慌亂查看賽菲羅斯。

「賽菲羅斯…？」

像是給予回應，幾秒後，眼皮顫抖著，輕輕從中開了一條縫。

克勞德睜大雙眼，藍色瞳孔抖著，眨都不敢眨一下。

「…。」

賽菲羅斯終於是睜開雙眼，但很快就又重新閉上，疼痛疲累一個字都說不出口，再度暈厥。

但光是這樣就讓克勞德高興的一把將賽菲羅斯拉至懷裡用力抱緊，壓抑的心口終於是放鬆下來，不斷攬著賽菲羅斯，抱緊他的腦袋，低頭在銀髮上落下一個又一個吻。

「沒事就好…呼…活著就好…賽菲羅斯…。」

喘著粗氣，一次又一次呢喃著，像是說給自己聽一樣。

－－－－－

好渴。

賽菲羅斯知道自己醒了，可眼皮太沉重，隔了幾分鐘才漸漸睜開。

微黃昏暗的燈光讓賽菲羅斯少了些對於太久沒見到光亮的不適，天花板在上，下方是帶著硬度的床，讓他知道自己正處於屋子裡。

喉頭火辣辣難受，乾的連吞嚥口水都像是固體刮扯著，緊縮的嗓子發不出聲音，他緩緩朝右轉頭，就看見教父站在窗台邊背對自己。

幽藍夜色透過窗打了進來，教父身上泛起一陣白色月光，金髮根根分明蓬鬆隨著呼吸淡淡起伏，賽菲羅斯就這麼看著，直到教父微微抬首，透過玻璃窗面反射，看見了醒來的自己。

起初只是微微一愣，像是在確認般，緩慢的轉過頭來，藍色的眼閃過一絲喜悅卻稍縱即逝，直直與賽菲羅斯對上，才挪動身子慢步走近。

靴子在木造地板發出聲響，直到床前才停止。

「…醒了。」

那聲音裡頭幾分倦怠，賽菲羅斯吶吶張口說著教父，卻發不出任何聲音，但克勞德透過唇口知道賽菲羅斯是在叫他。

床頭櫃上擺著水壺杯子，克勞德移開目光去拿，右手倒了一杯並未拿起，轉身坐在床邊，用右手將賽菲羅斯輕輕從床上扶起，確定身子靠上牆才用右手拿起杯子遞了上來。

喝了幾口，緩慢讓液體順著食道滑入，稍微潤潤喉，再一口飲盡。

「餓嗎？」

只能點點頭，雖然喝了點水，但還沒到能說話的地步。

「等著，別急著下床，你在這很安全。」

說完直接起身走出房門，賽菲羅斯靜靜聽著教父腳步聲走過走廊，下樓，隔沒幾秒傳來關門聲響。

也許是自己昏迷太久，所有感知被放到最大，就連自己拉動被子的聲響都如此清晰。

輕輕扭動四肢，低頭一看，自己身上沒穿任何衣物，有些尷尬的再度將被子拉回身上摀緊。

頭有點暈，應該是沒吃東西引起的。教父不在，只能慢慢思索暈倒前發生什麼事。

還能記得在洞穴裡教父離開，自己又往前了幾步，呼吸不太順暢，面前一片黑，想著點燃手上柴火，火光一起，瞬間手中火苗如同爆炸一樣發出光，立刻就被彈開來失去意識。

到底是怎麼爆炸的已經記不起來了，也許教父能夠知道。

－

克勞德上樓前將由文森特寄來的包裹一併夾在左臂中帶上，直至步入房門，賽菲羅斯已能夠坐直身子不需靠躺在牆上了。

將食物放上床頭櫃，那包裹丟給賽菲羅斯，要他拆開。

「你的衣服。」

「謝謝。」

轉頭走去窗邊，伸出右手扯窗簾拉上，背對著賽非羅斯，直到穿衣服聲音結束才又轉過頭來，半靠在窗邊。

「教父吃過了？」

「不餓，吃吧。」

紙袋裡幾個麵包夾了幾片肉，拿出咬了幾口，教父臉上說不上自然，卻還是那樣冰冷面無表情，雙眼審視著自己。

可能是看自己哪裡有受傷吧。

「我睡了多久？」

「8…9天了吧。」

「…挺久的。」

「沒事，只不過是撞到腦袋多躺了幾天。」

「我只記得爆炸了。」

「啊，一點小爆炸而已…，你沒受什麼傷，衣服髒了丟了。」

說完後目光從賽菲羅斯身上收回，垂下腦袋，額前金髮擋住藍眼。

即使還困惑，賽菲羅斯沒再多問，教父不願多談的樣子他看過無數次，身上的確沒什麼傷口，就連那把正宗也好好的放在門邊靠牆。

靜靜吃完食物，看教父右手將窗簾拉開，垂著藍眼眉頭輕輕皺起看向窗外，不知道為什麼看上去是如此憂心忡忡。

－－－－－

克勞德並不急著離開尼布爾海姆，近日早上賽菲羅斯醒來就能看到教父拿著手機傳送訊息，也許是父親。

他其實挺喜歡最近這幾年跟在教父身邊，神羅派遣給他的工作說不上不喜歡，應該說十分無趣，跟著教父往往能學到更多東西。

而且最重要的，只要是跟教父一起出任務，要嘛很危險，要嘛就像現在這樣，樂得清閒。

只要自己別踩他底線就沒事了。

「今日會有維修工程隊來換新尼布爾海姆煉油廠管線作業，我會過去。」

「一樣一起行動嗎？」

「不，你頭暈的話就待這吧。」

「可以在附近走走？」

「可以。」

「…房子裡？」

「不。」

「教父的房間也不行？」

「絕對不行。」

「我知道了。」

「很好。」

走至門邊後停下，克勞德若有所思，停了幾秒。

「跟上。」

「好的教父。」

嘆氣，還是無法將賽菲羅斯丟在自己看不到的地方，這裡雖然安全，但屋子裡太多不能讓賽菲羅斯知道的東西，憑他如此聰明，怎麼可能不去察看有些什麼。

再者，賽菲羅斯昏迷時所發出的囈語讓自己心驚，那斷斷續續說出自己名子的字句令他惶恐不安，傳訊給文森特時，兩人猜測或許是自己的記憶部分受到杰諾瓦侵蝕，導致灌血給賽菲羅斯時一併讓他想起些什麼。

有些氣腦後悔自己太過衝動，可要是再重複經歷過那場爆炸，克勞德也知道自己還是會這麼做。

這些天偷偷觀察，賽菲羅斯雖已醒來並與平時無異，但他還是怕哪天要是賽菲羅斯全部回想起來時，是否又會像星球重塑前那樣，毀滅一切。

與其如此，還是別讓他離開自己身邊比較保險。

－－－－－

嚴格督導維修工程後，兩人在尼布爾海姆又停留了幾天才出發前往下一座煉油廠。

一路上，他們從尼布爾海姆出發往南行，途經大峽谷，繞至五台，再從五台往南到達貢加加後，就回頭開始往北探查，路途中救下幾名被魔物追殺的旅人，夜宿過幾處荒郊野地，踏了將近整片西大陸，將該注意的陸續回報以外，其餘並無任何異常。

將近八個月走走停停，最終回到北可利爾找了旅店暫作休憩。

不過，這些日子以來，賽菲羅斯總是在夜裡入睡時夢到一些奇怪的事。

他總是夢見自己與教父大打出手，雙方你來我往互不相讓，每個劍影落下瞬間，互相碰撞的武器光是看著就虎口發麻，那力道彷彿是想將對方至於死地般，凶狠的只要有任何不慎就血濺當場。

賽菲羅斯一開始曾想過也許那些只不過是教父與自己練習時的場景，但是當夢境一再反覆出現，他注意到的細節就更多，不論是出招的步伐，或是出手的快慢，都並非是與教父練習時的速度，反而還強過好幾倍。

裡面纏鬥的畫面也不是他所到過的地方，破舊的城鎮，高聳的大樓廢墟，完全不像在神羅大樓裡與教父互相切磋的場景。

那麼這些夢境又是從何而來？若並非過去的畫面，是否會在遙不可知的未來？

雖每晚總被奇怪夢境霸佔思緒，可賽菲羅斯還是沒將這事告訴教父。

他看上去擔心的事情已經夠多了，那壓抑著憂愁的神情往往看久了連自己都覺得喘不過氣，也就更沒必要再給教父多添擔心。

直到現在到達北可利爾，賽菲羅斯突然想起那名叫蒂法的女孩。

她好像知道些教父的事情，當時礙於教父打斷，蒂法想說出口的會是什麼？

教父到底在隱瞞什麼？是否與教父從小時後到現在從未變過的容貌有關？

自己見過神羅總裁派森登幾次面，言語中，不僅一次感覺出他對於教父的信任超出想像，就如這次朱農煉油廠發生爆炸，總裁也默許教父出手且毫不干涉，誰能想到區區一個在神羅裡的戰士教官竟有如此大的能耐？

總裁大婚時自己還年幼，父親密室裡的相簿他曾偷看過，有幾張泛黃的老照片被另外放置，其中一張合照令他百思不得其解。

中間兩位穿着新郎與新娘服的想必就是總裁與他的妻子，兩側站著的人有幾位自己也是認得出來，艷麗穿着低胸禮服的史卡雷特，深棕西裝遮不了肥胖的帕魯瑪，高壯的海丁格爾，瘦扁身版的利夫，自己的父親，還有一個身穿高領禮服的女子。

照片因年代久遠有些掉色，但在賽菲羅斯不斷推敲下認定她就是教父，雖然看上去端莊得體，雙手在腹前交握，但肩膀到手臂都被披風遮掩住了，不僅是身型，就連褪色的相片都還頑強的將金髮藍眼顯現出來。但為什麼教父要穿女裝？是為了掩飾什麼？

各種疑惑在腦海中隨著時間逐漸放大成了強烈好奇，賽菲羅斯思考著該想什麼理由瞞著教父去找蒂法，問問她到底知道些什麼。

－－－－－

將行囊解開攤在床上，劍袋也一併取下靠放在床邊，右手抽出主劍拿起端詳，幾道反光打在臉上。

稍作保養後換了另一把，劍身薄握把處是坎在刀背上的並無護手，夾立在雙腿間反覆端詳。

八個月過去，賽菲羅斯一如往常，除去睡夢中他傳出的囈語以外，並無任何異狀。

是否是自己多心了？

身後門板打開，大媽笑著說多吃點，後頭賽菲羅斯手上兩個盤子被堆滿食物走進，大媽朝克勞德微笑後關門離開。

「教父。」

「嗯。」

「旅店大媽多給的，說是吃不完要我們分著點。」

「我可吃不了那麼多。」

「好歹是大媽一些心意。」

「…盡量。」

有些無奈看著那兩…，兩坨食物，克勞德忍不住思考上回自己吃到撐肚是在什麼時候。

－－－－－

終於是把食物消滅，克勞德打死再也不想讓肚子撐成這副模樣，太難受到快要吐了。雖然超過一半以上都是賽菲羅斯吃完的。

他當然知道是為什麼，定是大媽看上眼忍不住多給了些，以賽菲羅斯現在這麼涉世未深不懂拒絕的樣子，往後這情形也許又會出現幾次。

「教父…我能上街走走嗎？」

「…。」

撇眼只見賽菲羅斯俊美的臉此時正促著眉心，摀著胃一臉難受，看得連自己都難受不少。

「去吧，別太晚回來。」

「好的…消化完了就回來。」

帶點痛苦神情挺直身子，從椅子上起身時，克勞德還聽見了賽菲羅斯細微低聲呻吟，果然是吃太飽了，稍微動一下就壓著難受。

再怎麼精明的克勞德也想不到，賽菲羅斯踏出門的那一刻，輕輕勾起嘴角。

請大媽多準備一些果然是對的。

－－－－－

在街上向人打聽蒂法，男子一聽到蒂法名子眼睛就亮了起來，喜孜孜的說著自己正要去看，賽菲羅斯跟著他，一路走到酒吧外。

「你也是來看蒂法的對吧？又一個愛慕者！」

回應男子的只有一個微笑。

「果然美女就是不一樣，這不，連神羅戰士賽菲羅斯也看上蒂法了！」

「還請別太過張揚。」

「行行行！戰士嘛，作風總是得低調點，我懂！」

「那就先謝謝了。」

帶著禮貌微笑朝男子點頭示意，賽菲羅斯一手搭上門直接進入，男子也跟了進來。

裡頭燈光昏暗，只有在吧台處多打了幾盞燈火，吧台裡有兩個人，一男一女正忙著準備飲品，一邊跟客人有一搭沒一搭聊著天。

男子早上前在吧台座位上入座，賽菲羅斯慢慢靠近不發一語，直到蒂法回過身正要詢問喝點什麼時，才看見了賽菲羅斯。

「你是…！」

她認得眼前這位神羅戰士，八個月前來到北可利爾的兩位戰士其中一位是克勞德，另一位就是他。

「我是賽菲羅斯。」

「喔！我，我知道你是賽菲羅斯…呃…。」

可他為什麼會來？克勞德也跟他一起來到北可利爾了嗎？

「能耽誤妳幾分鐘嗎？」

「什麼？…呃當然！」

正在面前的大戰士大英雄賽菲羅斯為什麼要找自己？

「也許不只幾分鐘。」

「嗯…我跟老闆知會一下應該是可以的。」

「有勞妳了。」

蒂法稍微打量了下，見賽菲羅斯雖然帶著淺淺笑意，但輕微皺眉彷彿有些焦躁，也許他想問的事情就如他所說的，需要些時間來談。

思及此，蒂法指了指一間較隱蔽的包廂，示意賽菲羅斯先行就坐。

－

過來時只拿來水壺與兩個杯子，蒂法不太確定賽菲羅斯喝不喝酒。

「有什麼能幫上忙的嗎？」坐下後將兩個杯子到滿水，蒂法輕聲詢問。

「謝謝。八個月前，在旅館裡，你認得克勞德。」

「是的。」

「他並非神羅戰士，為人低調。我很好奇妳是怎麼知道他的？」

「我知道他並不是神羅戰士。第一次見到時我才五歲，在尼布爾海姆。」

那天她追逐著色彩繽紛的小魔物不知不覺進到山裡，當追著追著小魔物跑了沒影，才知道自己在山裡迷了路。

憑藉些許記憶想走下山卻越走越荒涼，高聳通天巨樹在森林中交錯，陽光只能靠著葉縫間隙穿出將周遭打亮。

兩隻小腳在森林裡穿梭，時間久了越發疲軟，稍微不慎就被突起地面的樹根絆倒，嗑的身體發麻，再抬頭時，一雙綠眼盯著自己猛瞧。

那是個魔物，方才絆倒自己的並不是樹根，而是牠的尾巴。

那頭魔物在她身上嗅著，利齒一排整齊外漏，還留著口水發出低吼。

而自己早就被嚇的一屁個坐在泥地上，眼睜睜看著魔物張開嘴，尖細舌頭在中間扭著，正打算將自己一口吃下肚。

可就在這時，魔物細扁的嘴突然闔上，一把大劍直直穿過了牠的嘴，頓時血液從大劍刺穿處噴濺而出。

那頭魔物就這麼被一劍扎死，有個金髮男子從魔物頭上跳了下來，他藍色的眼飽含擔心，伸出手將嚇傻的自己抱起，還輕柔的幫了自己拍了拍身上泥土。

「你沒事吧？」

用力搖頭告訴他沒事，金髮男子就這樣抱著自己回到尼布爾海姆。

「帶我回家門口後他就走了，我只能看著他離開的方向，偷偷記下來。」

「那之後有再見到他嗎？」

「沒有，他也許有回來過，但我沒遇到過他。」

「也許？」

「…嗯，長大後，我曾就著記憶走到在尼布爾海姆偏城外那間屋子。在他不在家的時候進去過好幾次，都能看到匆匆離開的痕跡。」

所以教父的確在那屋子裡放了許多不想讓自己知道的東西，也難怪那時候他不讓自己獨自留在屋中。

「…有發現什麼嗎？」

「一些奇怪的東西，幾百年前的皇室勳章，無數獎盃，許多授獎狀被疊在一起放在角落，還有塞滿一整個房間的書。看上去都很有年代了。」

教父過去做過些什麼自己也大致上猜想到了，能確定是和神羅有關，那些東西有可能是他幫助過神羅總裁時被授獎給與的。

但幾百年前的東西？這就不太可能了。

「也許那些東西並不是他本人的。」

「不，我很確定那都是他的！」

「為何會如此想？照妳所說，那些東西年代久遠，不太可能會是他的，也許是他的父親留下來的，或是其他人給的？」

「…那些東西只有一個名子，所有的名子都是一樣的，同個人的，從五百年前到現在。」

「…是什麼名字？」

「史特萊夫，克勞德·史特萊夫。」

「什麼！」

那位歷史中的史特萊夫！？

「他就是歷史上第一位統治者史特萊夫。」

「這怎麼可能！」

太過驚世駭俗，賽菲羅斯自認自己從小被教父帶大，但他可從沒想過教父就是史特萊夫。

畢竟那可是五百年前的人啊…！

「我一開始也不信，但最終…你知道嗎？他的容貌一直以來都沒有變過。」

「史特萊夫可沒留下什麼有關他的訊息。」

也許是出於辯解，又或是不想相信史特萊夫與教父是同一人，賽菲羅斯提出疑問，即使這疑問對蒂法來說不是問題。

「但克勞德的房子裡，那些描述到史特萊夫的文獻，都有一個共同點。」

「是什麼？」

「散亂的金髮碧眼，體色蒼白，看上去稚嫩憂鬱的。」

「…天啊。」

總覺得心裡某個地方已經相信蒂法所說的了，教父那總是悲傷的眉眼，略為哀愁的氣息，隨著蒂法說出的形容，腦海中浮現出教父的臉。

「為了證實，我步出家鄉，我知道，若是我只要一直追查魔物行蹤，總有一天，我會再度遇見克勞德。」

「而你的確見到他了。」

「沒錯，就如那些過去看過他的人所描述的，一眼我就認出他了。」

所以蒂法那天在旅館見到教父時才會如此激動，這一切都說的通了。

教父不願意讓蒂法說出口的秘密，很簡單，一句話就能解釋這一切。

从未變過的容貌，多年以來變換身份，就如同那，在父親密室中的泛黃照片。

有關史特萊夫的一切都被教父收集暗藏在尼布爾海姆那二層樓小木屋裡，難怪史學家無法查到任何蛛絲馬跡，他將一切都掩蓋掉了。

「謝謝妳，蒂法。」

「如果能幫上忙的話…。」

「不，這只是出自於私人的好奇心。」

「…他，跟你一起來的，對嗎？」

「你想見他？」

「他不會想見我，也許他知道我了解他太多事會想將我滅口。」

「他不會。」

「…是的，因為他是克勞德。」

那個在尼布爾海姆救下自己，溫柔的替自己抹去疼痛，讓自己苦苦追尋的克勞德。

「我想我打擾妳太久了。」

「不，沒關係。」

｢方才所說的那些，若是可以，麻煩妳繼續保密。｣

｢當然。｣

賽菲羅斯起身帶著笑，蒂法也從椅上起身，略為遺憾的朝賽菲羅斯笑著。

直到賽菲羅斯走出店門，蒂法看著玻璃窗賽菲羅斯越走越遠，才收起心中莫名失落心情，回到吧台。

－－－－－

賽菲羅斯一邊思索一邊走回旅店，蒂法所告訴他的訊息太過震撼，他得好好冷靜下來，理好思緒才能將訊息統整。

教父就是史特萊夫，一個在世界初始就已經存在的歷史人物。

隱匿行蹤多年，除去他或許改變過男女身份進行隱藏，那麼在這五百年內，他又做過些什麼？

從父親密室裡那些有關教父的事蹟是從母親懷下自己開始的，五台戰爭打響時，教父的名子甚至沒出現在戰士名單上，一直到五台暫爭結束，只有父親與教父通聯紀錄顯示曾有所交集。

也許父親同教父一樣，都有不可告人的秘密。

若是自己詢問，父親會告訴自己嗎？

答案應該是不會，詢問教父結果亦同。

重新將訊息再度思考一遍，蒂法告訴自己的訊息雖多，但卻沒有任何與自己夢境相關聯的地方。

也就是說，那些夢境並非過去，而是存在於未來。

自己真的會與教父大打出手？

停下思考，站在旅店門口，下意識看向二樓窗台，教父正站在窗邊插著手，冷然望下的眼盯著自己，眉間還夾帶了些憤怒。

月光垂幕，影子被照的細長，賽菲羅斯臉上還掛著微笑，脊背卻已發涼。


End file.
